


Kisses laced with satin

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: (bc this is supposed to be when Chisa isn't brainwashed. That didn't happen at all btw.), F/M, Poetry (attempt), Second POV, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: You really do love her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> This is inspired by some of the stuff my close friend wrote that brought me to tears.
> 
> I was feeling bad this morning, so this may be bad. Please forgive me. I just needed to write these two to try and make me feel better.

she was the light of your life

you saw her get sad  
and you saw how her eyes twinkled with tears when she talked about them  
her class. her students  
she talked about how much she missed them  
and oh god she missed them  
their squabbles, and quirks, and everything about them she loved  
they were like her children

and then she started to smile and laugh through her tears  
a girl broken by caring too much  
she still managed to smile at what she had  
she told you everything  
how her class would muck up and mess up but also how they would band together and sometimes even push one another away  
but they never broke apart  
the energy of despair was not enough to snap the covalent bonds between her and her students, or her students to one another  
she was so so strong  
you admired her more every day

this time  
this one time   
she nearly fell into despair  
she was crying on the floor  
real tears falling out of her eyes  
screaming about how she wanted to save them  
they just need someone to guide them  
they needed her and she let them down  
they were her dear students  
but were they so dear to her now she knew she could have helped them?  
and every word she screamed and cried, even syllable she forced out through choked tears  
made you feel despair creeping around the corner to come get you too

you loved her  
oh god, did you love her  
you loved her voice and the smell of her hair and the way she carried herself  
enchanting  
you feel her despair as your own  
you bend down to her crumpled form and planted kisses on her forehead  
 ~~no, no they couldn't see this, they would call you out~~  
you didn't care  
you kissed along her forehead and held her close  
she cried into your shoulder  
“i should have been there” “i’m worthless as a teacher, as a leader, anything”  
“you’re so much better than me, Kyosuke”  
oh if only she knew  
just how weak she made you feel (in the good way)  
maybe then she could see you as equal

you grab her hand and run your thumb across her knuckle  
you tell her it's not true, but she denies it  
“you don't have to make me feel better, you know”  
you did, you had to. it was your duty  
who would you be without her? without anyone, in fact  
another denial of her assertions, and she just shakes her head, tears welling in her eyes  
then impulse takes you over  
and you kiss the tears away  
and now her face is warm from more than just her pseudo-despair  
but she laughed and pushes you and tells you to knock it off  
and you can hear despair crawling out again  
shutting the door behind it

another kiss along her eyes  
it's as if you can hear her wings - she was an angel, after all  
and she laughs again before she pushes you away  
to plant her lips on yours  
your heart was beating fast  
you were falling more in love with her every second  
kissing on the floor of the meeting room  
your eyes trail up to the camera focused on the two of you  
and you feel yourself diving deeper into the kiss  
as if to say  
“i don't care anymore”  
and you didn't

if it meant to keep despair away, you would kiss her a thousand times over


End file.
